


Taste of Nightlife

by Bay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Prohibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya goes to a secret bar with Jade and instantly falls for Rose. Prohibition Era AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Nightlife

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonus round 6 at HS Worldcup. Story based around [this image](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?thread=2045913#cmt2045913) used in a previous round. Also used for [31 days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3004487.html)'s prompt, "Hands entwined like voices". Thanks to my friend bobandbill for the beta!
> 
> The drink used in the story is [Crème de menthe](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cr%C3%A8me_de_menthe), a mint flavored cocktail.

“Are you certain this is the correct path to where we’re going?” Kanaya asked as she followed Jade behind.   
  
“I am, yes. Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”  
  
Kanaya decided to stay silent the rest of the way, trusting her word on that. Tonight she had suggested they go out for some alcoholic drinks, which were now prohibited to sell and serve in public. When Kanaya had let her concern be known, Jade assured her she knew several places they could go to without being caught; New York was a big city, after all. She reluctantly agreed.   
  
As the two ladies continued toward their direction, they passed by a few restaurants and dance clubs still alive with the sounds of music and laughter during this time. The streetlights lit up brightly like flames from a candle. Kanaya would glance around to see some people ignore them as they walked by. Her stomach dropping, she feared someone would be suspicious of her and Jade. Soon Jade led them to an alley. Many apartments were spread out, most of them with darkened windows. Kanaya heard a dog or two barking in the near distance and that made her heart jump.  
  
“All right, we’re here,” Jade said when she pointed to the building in front of them.   
  
“Cassie’s?” Kanaya said while she looked at the sign, arching an eyebrow. She went to the restaurant twice before with colleagues for lunch, so she was confused why Jade took her here.  
  
“The restaurant has a secret bar at the back and that’s where we’re entering.”  
  
Kanaya followed Jade to the entrance--or back door to be exact--and her friend knocked on the door. Immediately someone opened it and Jade motioned her hand for them to step inside.  
  
Once they entered, Kanaya gasped in surprise to see inside was already packed. The dark lighting gave the room an early evening appearance. Many people were talking to each other, glasses in hand, and enjoying themselves. Smoke and liquor filled Kanaya's nostrils, overwhelming her.  
  
"This particular establishment is very active, it seems," Kanaya commented.   
  
"Haha, yeah," Jade said, beaming. "Come on, I want you to meet someone!"  
  
Jade grabbed Kanaya's arm and took her to the bar area, a few people sitting on the stools. Behind there several bottles lined up on the shelves. Jade led her to a woman wearing a headdress and a flapper dress, which showed some cleavage. She also had a long decorated necklace that shone nicely. At that instant, Kanaya couldn't tear her eyes off her.  
  
"Rose, Rose!"  
  
The lady called Rose offered Jade a warm smile. Kanaya thought she had a very nice smile.  
  
"Hello, Jade. I see you brought along some company."  
  
"Yep! This is my roommate and friend Kanaya I talked to you about."  
  
"Ah, I recall you mentioning her on our last gathering here." Rose jerked her head slightly to face Kanaya, stretching her hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"The same here." Kanaya accepted the handshake.  
  
"Hey Rose, is your brother Dave here tonight?" Jade asked.  
  
Rose nodded. "He's having a very important discussion with Karkat over at the corner."  
  
"All right, thanks! I'll be hanging out with them for a while." Jade then whispered behind Kanaya's ear, "I think you'll like her," and winked before leaving the pair alone. Breath caught in her throat, she was thrown off guard hearing that.  
  
 _I think you'll like her. Is she taking the role of matchmaker for the evening?_  
  
"May I offer you an empty seat that is next to me?" Rose asked, interrupting Kanaya's thoughts.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" After glimpsing at the empty seat, Kanaya said sheepishly, "Thanks for your generosity, but I'm fine standing up."  
  
"If you insist. Since this is a bar, you care for a glass of cocktail drinks while we have a conversation together?"   
  
"I would appreciate that very much."  
  
Rose gave Kanaya a slight nod and turned to the bartender. "Give us two crème de menthe, please."  
  
The bartender wasted no time pouring two glasses and handing them the drinks. Kanaya sipped slowly a little of the green liqueur, a small smile pulling on the corner of her lips. She could taste the hint of mint and cream in it.  
  
"This is my first time trying out this particular alcoholic beverage, and I'm impressed."   
  
"I always order the crème de menthe and a few other favorites whenever I visit here."  
  
Kanaya allowed herself another taste. "So I take it you and Jade had been great friends for a while?"  
  
Rose swallowed some of her own drink before saying, "We went to school together and then took separate paths after graduation. I wanted to study literature while she decided on plant biology. One thing led to another, we met by chance at this very bar shortly after the Prohibition."   
  
"Ah, I see. Jade and I only became roommates for a few months, but I enjoy her company very much."  
  
A short silence fell upon them briefly until Rose said, "Jade told me your interest lies in fashion design and she had lend me some magazines that featured your work." Rose helped herself to more of the cocktail. "I must say, you have a talent for women's clothing."  
  
Kanaya felt her cheeks flushed. Why was she feeling this way to someone she only met? Well, this was the first time someone complimented on her work like that, especially when it came from a beautiful lady like Rose.  
  
"Wow, that's...I'm very flattered to hear that."  
  
Rose smiled a little and got out of her stool. She then climbed on the bar and sat down, resting her hands there.  
  
"The night's still young. This should be a great opportunity for us to familiarize with one another."   
  
Returning a smile of her own, Kanaya grabbed her glass with one hand and moved closer to Rose. Her other hand entwined with Rose's like the voices that filled this room. She had no doubt the rest of the night would be lovely--this was worth breaking the law for.   
  
"I have no qualms against that," she said and they had their glasses clinked together. 


End file.
